Many billiards games, such as pool, require racking of the balls prior to initiating the game. In some of those games the billiards balls are placed in a triangular arrangement at the beginning of the game, and billiards ball racks are used to facilitate placement of the balls. Accordingly, the standard ball rack includes three walls each having a bottom edge and a top edge. The walls are arranged to form the outer boundary of the starting configuration of the billiards balls.
Thus, the bottom edge of the rack is placed on the billiards table, and the balls are placed between the side walls until the inner area defined by the side walls is filled. At this point, the ball rack may be lifted from the billiards table leaving the balls arranged in the desired starting configuration. Some ball racks include a lip disposed along the top edge to help a player lift the ball rack from the billiards table after the balls have been appropriately placed.
After removal from the billiards table, the ball rack is typically stored during the playing of the game. For example, the racks are often hung along a wall of the billiards room. This can be unsightly, and at a minimum, the ball racks serve no purpose while stored during or between games. Particularly in public billiards rooms, it would be advantageous to incorporate a display with the ball rack to provide instructions, advertising, or decoration.